whentheycryrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Akudou-Hen
Story Line After being gone for another long period of time Ryuu has been absent from class which continues to concern Lorelei. Though he is unliked by just about everyone at the school, and for a good reason, she feels as if it's her duty to get to try and befriend him. It's difficult at first but eventually she gets to know him and underneath that tough guy exterior she finds a sweet and loving guy. Little does she know that it's all just an act and that since he has no parents around, he's gone into dealing, and gotten involved with Tippei who takes him in as a jr con artist so to say. He'd learned by Tippei about her family's wealth and the two cons agreed to use him to get to her. Later that week Ryuu finally confesses to Lorelei about his money issue and resolves in helping him. Later that day she is approached by Irvine and given the warning not to trust Ryuu, and that sometimes people manipulate others feelings to get what they want. Believing that Ryuu is good deep down, Lorelei overlooks the warning. She and Ryuu then decide to meet up that night as she decides to take her parents credit card with her as well as a super thicked out wallet, figuring it's better to be safe then sorry with the amount of cash. When the two meet up,(this part is optional: he surprises her with a few things of his own, stuff that would be used for a date in a sort of thank you, the two go on one until later that day) where she then takes out the money and hands it to him, saying that she has her parents credit card too in case there isn't enough. Suddenly he attacks her. She's shocked as he reveals that all along it was a trick as he kills her. After the killing, Ryuu disposes of the body and uses the credit card to take everything out of her parent's bank account. (note: she had the password info for it written on a note inside the bag) The next day she is reported missing and her family broke, the police suspect her of running away with the money and find little progress in the case otherwise. But that isn't the end of Lorelei, she is still in the world but now as a ghost, so heartbroken that she was unable to pass on to the next world. On top of this, she's forced to watch everything happen without doing anything about it; her body's disposal, her parents loss and the townspeople's conclusion of her, everything. She then decides later one to look around the Hinamizawa places she was never allowed to, including the Furude shrine. Once inside she accidentally knocks something over which surprises her since she's just a spirit. The thing she knocks over ends up being a scroll. She picks up the scroll and reads it, realizing it's a thing about spirits and its has tricks for how she can go into people's subconscious. She uses this to express her anger towards Ryuu in a dream one night, but learns just how bad a person he can be when he then decides to go after her close friend Momo, just to upset her even more. He goes after Momo, she's freaked out but begins to submit while Lorelei finds contacting Momo difficult. Finds out that her feelings weren't strong enough towards Momo to contact her, while her feelings of anger towards Ryuu were. It gets to the point where Ryuu is plotting to kill Momo as well, as to how somehow Momo discovers what happened to Lorelei while she becomes completely horrified and then finds Ryuu planning to do the same thing to her. Lorelei feels upset as well as she desperately wants to save her friend, these feelings of love and protectionness grants lore to make contact with Momo as she possesses Momo and fights Ryuu, miraculously winning and finally able to pass onto the next higurashi world in peace. Characters Ruhige Lorelei A girl from a wealthy family that moved to a small town. She tries to befriend Ryuu but is duped and eventually killed. Masanori Ryuu Ryuu serves as the main antagonist of the plot. He's a known troublemaker and flirt that fooled Lorelei. He's a con artist that ends up killing Lorelei for her money. Nikiri Momo Lorelei's close friend that tries to dissaude her from confronting Ryuu. She is later targeted by Ryuu in order to further torment Lorelei but warned by her in time to save her. Hojo Teppei Ryuu's employer and mentor. He encourages Ryuu to pursue Lorelei in order to get a huge pay out. Setting Akudou-hen, like many Higurashi plots, takes place in the canon setting, Hinamizawa. It is a countryside town that holds many traditional roots. However, despite the peaceful aura, dark secrets of the people lurk beneath the surface. Trivia *Debut of Masanori Ryuu, Ruhige Lorelei, and Nikiri Momo *This plot started shipping of Lorelei and Ryuu Category:OC centric Category:Plot Category:Higurashi